Forbidden Destiny's (1)
by NiceGirl2004
Summary: Ravenkit is half-clan. Everyone knows but her. Until she's swept away from her clan, RockClan takes her in and gives her the chance she was never given. Determined to seek out her past, Ravenkit must face the current or be swept away forever.


RockStar sat surveying the Watch Rock scanning the bare rocky landscape for the slightest of movements. "RockStar," The leader jumped and turned around to see TangleFoot standing in front of him. "Get some rest." He meowed, "I'm taking the next shift anyway." Letting the young tom take RockStars place her hurried over to a large rock pile. Carefully treading atop of them he yowled, "May the old or the young, the ones who can catch prey gather beneath Starlights Rock for a clan meeting." many cats began to pour out of the small caves and take there places beneath RockStar. RockStar noticed his deputy, RoseHeart tread carefully to her place beneath him. She shook her fur and watched the other cats. DappleLeaf, the medicine cat had just padded through the tunnel at the top of the ravine and hurried into her den and emerged then again to sit beside her apprentice, OceanSong. Finally RockStar was ready to speak, "Cats of RockClan, we are here to talk of some of the stoeln prey issues." Some cats hissed under their breaths while others whispered to each other. Ignoring the noise RockStar continued, "I sent a patrol with CalicoSpots and we have confirmed it. SkyClan is stealing our prey." Hisses of outrage ringed the crowd as ShardFur leadped to his paws. "Those mouse brained idiots!" He spat. "They chose the wrong clan to pick on!" He stared at RockStar fur bristling. "Well?" He demanded, "What are you going to do or are you going to ignore it like you always do?" He ended his sentence with a spat and burned his eyes into his leaders. RockStar disconnected his glare and stared at the crowd of anxious cats, "We will attack at night." He sighed. Chorus yowls of glee rose from his clan mates and ShardFur sat down pleased.

TangleFoot was one of the only cats not to celebrate. He didn't want to because of a hidden secret. He had a mate in SkyClan and knew they were taking prey. Two legs were taking part of their territory pushing them closer and closer to the RockClan border forcing them to eat RockClans prey. His mate was FernSong, a black she cat with a white tipped tail, white locket on her chest, and white paws. He had saved her life from a fox and they had been together in secret ever since. he even became the father of her newborn litter. "DuskKit, RavenKit, and TangleKit." "Hey TangleFoot." The tom realized his deputies voice, CalicoSpots. She hurried over to him. "Your on the attack you will attack the weaker cats probably the elders or queens." She sneered then added, "They deserved it." TangleFoot opened his eyes wide and did a silent gasp. He couldn't attack a queen or elder of another clan or want to join the battle for a cat may harm his mate or kits. before he could reply the cat left.

The moon shone brightly over the rocks as the first attack party stalked to the border. TangleFoot spat as they approached a pile of mud. "Roll in it it will disguise your scent." CalicoSpot ordered. TangleFoot stared at her, _i'm not a mouse brained idiot!_ He rolled in the substance trying to hold the embarrassment of what her was doing. after he made sure he was covered in mud the patrol made there way past the strong scent markers. TangleFoot felt uneasy stepping into his mates territory but had to continue to limit the suspicion of other cats. He then could here soft snoring and a bramble wall stood before him. "We are here" CalicoSpots murmured. "we will break through the brambles when i say." she added. she let out a battle cry and the warriors pushed through the wall. Feeling the bramble thicket pierce his skin he was in the clearing of their camp. He saw cats rush from their dens with claws extended. He was pounced on by SlyFoot, a silver tabby. the cat bit TangleFoots should but he manged to flip him over and belly rake the cat. Squealing like a kit the cat ripped away rushing to the entrance to the nursery. TangleFoot then saw FernSong poke her head from the nursery. She saw TangleFoot and stared at him with a look of horror. Within a moment ShardFur grabbed the queen by the tail and dragged her from the nursery. TangleFoot choked and tried to rush to his mate but was stopped by the leader of SkyClan, RainStar. She raked TangleFoots side and bit his shoulder. Unable to fight TangleFoot was able to speak to the tom. "FernSong! shes being attacked! Please save FernSong!" The leader let go of TangleFoot immediately and turned to see FernSong pinned by ShardFur. The SkyClan leader rushed over to the tom with blazing speed but with extended fangs ShardFur drilled his teeth to FernSongs neck. blood dripped from the queens throat. "No!" TangleFoot" Wailed he ran over to ShardFoot hitting the tom away. He crouched by his mate and stared at her horror struck. The light from her eyes fixed on him as she tried to speak. "Take th- the k-kits." She gurgled more blood and stayed on the ground."Don't talk" TangleFoot whispered. He stared at the blood wound and at the leader. "Wheres your medicine cat? save her." His plea made the leader turn his head to the tom with pooled eyes of grief. "The Spirit Cats are calling her." He whispered. "No!" Tanglefoot spat. He stared at his mate and shook her fur. "You will not hunt with them yet! your too young! you have kits..." he spoke with a shaken voice, "You have me." The she cat looked at him with pain sparkling her eyes. She meowed softly like a willow in the calm breeze. "My time has come, i will see you again." Once again a more significant amount of blood spilled from her neck making her flinch with pain she was trying to hold back. the tom bent down his head to his mate and nuzzled her gently. She breathed faintly at this point and stared at her mate as he licked her fur gently trying to calm her. He stared at her beautiful blue eyes as the light began to fade and blood wet the toms paws. he closed his eyes and whimpered softly. "FernSong." he rested his head next to the queen and stared at the darkened that surrounded her eyes now. The queens fur now was stained with blood at the sand around her looked like it was drying TangleFur wailed as loud as he ever could hoping his mate would here his grief for her. then a sharp pain echoed his head and all went dark.


End file.
